In the Kitchen
by randomfangirlwriting
Summary: 3 short stories, all taking place in the kitchen. McPriceley/Fluff
1. Chapter 1

His head aching, Elder McKinley made his way to the kitchen.  
Another night with almost no sleep passed as hell dreams kept the 20-year old as awake as ever.  
He knew it was against the rules to rise before your companion did, but the thirst became unbearable and he hoped some water would make the headache go away.  
As McKinley made his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to see that he wasn't the first one to have risen already.  
Elder Price was sitting on the cupboard next to the sink, staring out of the window, watching the sun rise.  
He wasn't wearing his missionary shirt and tie yet, a glass of water in his hands as the warm light covered the whole room in orange.  
Elder McKinley decided to say nothing and took a glass from the dishes that were still standing outside; whoever was in charge of the dishes probably was too tired to put them away after washing them the night before.  
He filled it with water, the sound of the water pulling Price out of his daydream.  
"Morning, Elder McKinley."  
"Good Morning, Elder."  
The brunette showed him a small smile and turned his head back to the window.  
"May I ask why you're already up?"  
Price didn't made any afford to look at him as he answered.  
"My companion snores very loudly."  
McKinley waited for a second if Elder Price would ask him the same, but he stayed silent.  
Standing only a little bit behind him, McKinley noticed how well shaped Price's arms were. The wide missionary shirt covered them all the time, while the undergarment gave away a lot of his arms and upper body, obviously in a very good shape and tanned by the African sun.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
McKinley jumped a bit as Elder Price`s voice broke the silence.  
For a second he thought he caught him staring and was mocking him, but when he looked at the other's face, he was still directing his view at the sunrise.  
"The sunrise here is pure magic. The colors look so much brighter."  
McKinley raised his eyebrows and looked out of the window to realize that Elder Price was right.  
The other Elder turned his head towards him, a smile on his lips.  
"It's breath taking." , McKinley said.  
And for a second, he wasn't quite sure if he really meant the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Connor turned around with a sleepy smile and closed eyes to lay his arm around his boyfriend to pull him close, cuddle, breath in the smell of his hair and doze off once more.  
But his arms didn't meet a warm body, but an empty spot next to him.  
He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry from sleep before he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand at Kevin's side of the bed.  
It wasn't even ten and Kevin was already up on a Sunday?  
This was unusual enough to force Connor out of bed.  
It took him quite some time to put on a pair of comfy jogging pants and scuffle out of the bedroom.  
He stretched himself as he saw Kevin standing in the kitchen, humming a tune to himself.  
A smile spread on his face as he noticed Kevin's bedhead, not minding the memory of their nightly activity that made such a mess out of his lover's hair.  
Connor stood behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and pressed a light kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck.  
Smiling, Kevin turned his head.  
"Morning, Connor."  
"Good Morning."  
Keeping up the embrace, Connor laid his head on Kevin's shoulder as the younger man continued to mix some stuff together in a bowl.  
"What are you making?"  
Smiling, Kevin dipped a finger into the bowl and smeared the dough on Connor's nose.  
"Pancakes."  
"Hmmm… Sounds like the perfect thing for a Sunday morning."  
Smirking, Kevin leaned back a bit and whispered something into Connor's ear and ended with a light kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh my, that sounds even better."


	3. Chapter 3

Exhausted, Connor opened the door to the apartment he shared with Kevin.  
He hated nightshifts.  
He hated to make coffee and scrambled eggs and serve them in the middle of the night, he hated how of the guests smelled during the night and he hated that Kevin left before he came home and that he had to leave for work before Kevin returned.  
The times he had the nightshift were the worst.  
He couldn't wait for the day he could live from dancing without having to wait tables.  
He closed the door behind him, took off his coat and to his surprise, Kevin was still home, a cup of coffee and a bagel in front of him.  
"Morning, you tired looking squirrel! "; Kevin greeted cheerfully, his mouth full.  
"Good Morning… And squirrel? Really?"  
He nodded and smiled widely, the food in his mouth bloating up his cheeks.  
He looked like a hamster.  
Connor laughed, pressed a kiss on Kevin's forehead and sat on the chair next to him.  
As Kevin took a sip of his coffee, Connor broke off a small piece of his boyfriend's bagel and ate it.  
"Shouldn't you be on your way to work?"  
"Nah, I called in sick."  
That made Connor sit up a bit.  
"Why? You don't look sick to me."  
"I didn't sleep last night. Like, at all. So, I wouldn't be useful anyway."  
Worry overcame the older, that was so unusual, Kevin usually feel asleep the second his head hit the pillow, sometimes inconvenient for Connor and not much was able to wake him up.  
"Did something happen, cupcake?"  
"Yeah. I had to spend another night without you next to me."  
Confused, he waited for the brunette to continue. Having the bed to himself usually wasn't something that disturbed him.  
"So, I stayed up the whole night, we need new coffee by the way, watched some TV and waited for you to return, so we could go to bed together and sleep till afternoon."  
He felt like he should become angry at Kevin for skipping work, they needed the money, but he was somewhat touched that he stayed up for him.  
"You're stupid."  
"I love you."  
Smiling, Connor pressed his lips on Kevin's, smiling.  
"Love you,too."


End file.
